the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 28
Cheer Nationals, Part 1 is the fifteenth episode of season 2, the first part of the three-part finale, and the twenty-eighth episode of MPGIS. It aired on July 9th, 2013. Summary The episode starts with an announcer introducing the start of Cheer Nationals in Daytona Beach, Florida. The commentators Jeannie Halverstad and Bert Hickey are introduced. While Jeannie is perky and excited to be there, Bert is forlorn that he is now commentating for cheerleading. After the cameras go off, Jeannie criticizes Bert for his bad commentating and his bad breath before leaving the judges' stand. The Overland Park cheerleaders arrive and Mackenzie attempts to give the girls a pep talk. Brittnay makes an offhand comment about Cheer Nationals, filled with expletives, and is interrupted by the TV Producer and Brett, currently filming Brittnay's own show, reminding her to not swear. Jenna Dapananian expresses her confusion over Brittnay having her own show, and Saison Margeurite being on the cheer team, and is shocked to find out that they had cheer tryouts. Mackenzie sarcastically thanks Saison for finally getting her baby bump, though Saison takes this literally, expressing joy over the baby growing inside her, while pretending not to know how to say the word uterus, which nearly triggers Brittnay to swear. As they're talking, a cheerleader from Staten Island approaches them, wanting to make a wager, but Mackenzie turns her away after revealing their own wager with the Atchison High Cheer Squad, which is also something Jenna did not know about. Mackenzie asks Trisha where Ashley Katchadorian is, since she still had not shown up, but they are interrupted by the Atchison High Cheer Squad. Tanya, knowing about Mackenzie's hair loss, immediately tries to stir the pot. Mackenzie starts to curse Tanya out, but stops herself from doing so and and tells Brittnay to help her. Brittnay is also stopped from cursing by the TV Producer, leaving it to Jenna and Saison, who are also unable to do it. The task is given to Trisha who does a terrible job of it and doesn't intimidate the Atchison High Cheer Squad at all, leaving Mackenzie and Brittnay fuming. Jeannie Halverstad gathers the girls as they are about to start the competition, and reminds them all that she will be closely looking at them for new potential models to hire to her agency. Blaine and Matthew also arrive to support their respective girlfriends and run into Tanner and Tristan who go to Cheer Nationals every year. Tanner decides to hang out with the guys, but Jonathan also arrives, wearing very revealing clothing, and attempts to hang out with them as well. The guys are made uncomfortable by Jonathan's advances and leave. Meanwhile, Jeannie finishes going over the rules of Cheer Nationals and wishes the girls good luck before leaving. Tanya throws more barbs at Mackenzie, attempting to get her to curse, when Ashley Katchadorian finally arrives wearing a trenchcoat. She sheds the coat to reveal an Atchison High cheer uniform underneath, revealing to have switched sides. Neither Mackenzie or Brittnay are able to express their fury through cursing, and the Atchison High Cheer Squad leaves them to contend with their new issue. Mackenzie finally resigns herself to defeat, knowing they cannot cheer without a full squad, but Deandra suddenly appears in an Overland Park cheer uniform to help them. Characters *Jeannie Halverstad (first appearance) *Bert Hickey (first appearance) *Trisha Cappelletti *Mackenzie Zales *Brittnay Matthews *TV Producer *Brett *Jenna Dapananian *Saison Margeurite *Staten Island Cheerleader (first appearance) *Austin Cheerleader (first appearance) *JC Harmon Cheerleader (first appearance) *Tanya Berkowitz *Taylor McDevitt *Trisha 2 *Blaine McClaine *Matthew Derringer *Tanner Christiansen *Tristan Mckie *Jonathan Getslinhaumer *Ashley Katchadorian *Deandra *Angie (first appearance) Trivia * Brett's mother is the TV Producer's mistress, which is why the Producer hired Brett to do camerawork.